Despertar de um sentimento
by cherry.in.wonderland
Summary: Kyo se descobre apaixonado por Tohru mas como dizer a ela?
1. Capítulo 1 Falling in Love

Título: **Despertar de um sentimento**.

Autora:Cherry-in-Wonderland.**  
**

Anime: Fruits Basket

Classificação?

Resumo: Kyo descobre-se apaixonado por Tohru, mas como dizer a ela? Kyo/Tohru.

Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens de Furuba, este pertencem a Natsuki Takaya. Esta fic tem apenas o intuito de entreter fãs...

N/A: Pode-se dizer que esta fic acontece depois daquele capitulo do manga em que Kyo e Yuki vão com Tohru visitar o túmulo de sua mãe.

**Capítulo 1 – Falling in love**

No telhado da casa dos Souma, Kyo olhava para o céu estrelado. Passava um longo tempo ali, durante as últimas semanas observando as estrelas, contemplando-as, perdido em pensamentos que lhe consumiam a alma. Já fazia um bom tempo que estes sentimentos o atormentavam. Não sabia quando aquilo havia começado. Mas tinha certeza que o atingia fundo em seu coração. Poderia defini-lo bem agora. Estava apaixonado! Logo ele, que achava que isto nunca iria acontecer. Não sabia mais o que pensar. Olhar Tohru cada dia mais era uma tortura. Não conseguir dizer o que sentia era muito doloroso. Tentou negar este sentimento que só se intensificou com o tempo. Aquilo o sufocava. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. E então não percebeu que Tohru se aproximara.

"_Kyo?"_ chamou insegura ao notar que ele estava pensativo.

"_O quê?"_ assustou-se Kyo. _"Por que você tem que chegar assim de mansinho? Me deu susto..."_

"_Desculpe-me, não tive intenção."_ falou de cabeça baixa.

"_Tudo bem, esquece..."_ respondeu o gato irritado. Se continuasse assim ia dar a maior bandeira...

"_O jantar está pronto. Hoje teremos frango xadrez!"_ disse Tohru animada.

"_Ok, já vou descer."_ murmurou Kyo. _"Por que ela tinha que ter sempre aquele sorriso estampado no rosto? Por que se importava com ele? Será que sentia algo por ele? É claro que não... ela era assim com todos."_ Pensou, desanimado.

Depois do jantar foi logo para o quarto. Queria ficar sozinho. Estava pensando seriamente em sair da casa dos Souma por um tempo. Talvez esquecesse o que sentia por Tohru. Mas isso era fugir. Não devia fugir assim, seria muita covardia. Talvez devesse tentar... dizer a ela e ver no que dava. E adormeceu pensando nela.

No dia seguinte, Kyo descia as escadas e pensou em dizer tudo o que sentia. Encontrou Tohru fazendo o café da manhã.

"_Bom dia, Kyo." _disse sorrindo.

"_Tohru eu queria dizer uma coisa."_ disse afobado como era, se aproximando dela. Seu rosto já estava corado pelo que imaginava dizer.

"_Ãhn ?"_

"_Eu, eu ..."_

"_Bom dia a Todos!"_ disse Ayame sorridente. _"Atrapalho alguma coisa?"_ perguntou sorrindo.

"_O que você faz aqui!"_ perguntou Kyo extremamente envergonhado e irritado. _"Será que ele estava ali há muito tempo? Se estivesse entenderia tudo..."_

" _Vim ontem a noite com Shigure quando ele foi visitar Tori-san."_ respondeu Aya. "_E você como está princesa?"_ (pegando sua mão e beijando- a)

"_Tudo bem, Ayame-san."_ respondeu envergonhada pelo beijo _"E o senhor?"_

"_Melhor impossível."_ respondeu virando-se para Kyo. "_O que você estava mesmo dizendo para Tohru-kun, Kyo?"_perguntou malicioso a serpente.

"_Nada."_ respondeu corando levemente. _"Vou me arrumar."_ E subiu de novo as escadas, sumindo dali.

Ayame sorriu. Kyo estava mesmo dizendo a Tohru o que pensava que estava? Pela reação do outro estava mesmo... Havia tomado coragem de assumir seus sentimentos afinal... que interessante. Havia vindo numa ótima ocasião. Adorava perturbar Kyo, era tão divertido.

"_O que faz aqui?"_ Perguntou Yuki aparecendo na cozinha.

"_Nossa, com recepções tão calorosas assim quem não se sente em casa?"_ - ironizou Aya, sorrindo.

"_Chegou agora?"_ Perguntou Yuki.

"_Cheguei ontem. Passei a noite com Gure-san"._ - Respondeu mexendo displicentemente nos cabelos claros.

Yuki ficou sem graça. Por que ele tinha que ser assim. Ainda mais na frente de Tohru.

"_Vou passar mais esta noite aqui. Gosto de ficar entre jovens como vocês."_

"_Você não tem ninguém mais para perturbar?"_ disse Yuki, sério.

"_Bom dia, pessoal."_ disse Shigure animado.

"_Bom dia."_ - Responderam os três em uníssono. Embora a voz de Yuki fosse bem desanimada. Era muito difícil aturar seu irmão logo cedo.

Na escola, Kyo não conseguia prestar atenção nas matérias. Estava mais desatento que nunca. Notando a ligeira quietude de Kyo, Arisa Uotani se -aproximou.

"_Que foi Kyon? Não quer jogar Daí Hi Min hoje?"_ perguntou seriamente.

"_Não, só quero ficar em paz no meu canto..."_ respondeu sem entusiasmo.

"_Tá com algum problema?"_ Arisa perguntou, intrigada.

"_Problema? Por que eu teria um problema?"_ explodiu Kyo, se levantando.

"_Ah, você tá sim. Eu te conheço..."_

"_Conhece nada. Vê se não me enche."_

De noite, Kyo pensou que talvez se buscasse Tohru no trabalho de meio-expediente, pudesse lhe dizer o que sentia. Tinha que ter coragem de dizer a ela.

"_Aonde vai, Kyon-kitty?"_ perguntou Ayame.

"_Não enche..."_ respondeu Kyo, saindo.

"_Ele vai se declarar...que romântico"_ suspirou Ayame.

"_Do que está falando, Aaya?"_ perguntou Shigure, curioso.

"_Ah, seu bobinho... Estou falando de Kyo e Tohru. Por acaso já não percebeu?"_ disse olhando-o divertido.

"_Kyo? Ah, aquele ali é muito lento..."_ disse sorrindo.

"_Está enganado. Hoje eu o surpreendi quando quase estava dizendo a Tohru_." disse Ayame.

"_Você interrompeu?"_ perguntou Shigure gargalhando ao vê-lo concordar com um sorriso pra lá de culpado.. "_Cê não presta Aaya!"_

"_Só fiz o que você certamente também faria, Gure-san."_

Kyo estava esperando Tohru em frente ao prédio em que ela trabalhava. Estava nervosissímo. "_O que será que ela vai dizer quando souber?"_ Pensou. A espera só aumentava seu nervosismo. Até que viu Tohru saindo.

"_Kyo?"_ Murmurou Tohru, surpresa.

"_Vim te buscar, vamos"_ disse ele de repente.

Kyo estava tão esquisito. Pensou Tohru ao olhá-lo enquanto caminhavam em silêncio. Por que havia ido buscá-la?

"_Hoje de manhã... você queria me dizer alguma coisa?"_ perguntou ela, se lembrando de repente.

"_Humm..."_ murmurou Kyo, que o tempo todo olhava para o chão.

"_Pode dizer qualquer coisa, não ficarei chateada."_ disse Tohru sorrindo. _" Eu sou dura na queda."_

"_Por que ela me diz essas coisas?"_ Pensou. "_Parece até que sabe. Não, ela não sabe. Distraída como é... jamais notaria o jeito como ele ficava perto dela."_

"_Tohru... eu, eu gosto muito de você!"_ Falou com rapidez sem olhar muito pra ela.

"_Ah, é isso... eu também gosto muito de você, Kyo."_ disse abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso.

"_Ela não entendeu..."_ Pensou, desgostoso. Seria uma mais uma noite angustiante...

Quando chegaram em casa encontraram todos na lia um livro no sofá. Shigure olhava os dois com muito interesse. Só faltava essa, aqueles dois pra atrapalhar...

"_Veja Aaya, ele foi buscar Tohru-kun..." _murmurou Shigure.

"_Foi por isso que saiu com tanta pressa, Kyon-kitty?" _Ayame abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"_Já disse pra não me chamar assim..."_ Disse Kyo, já bastante irritado. Já era bastante frustrante que Tohru não tivesse entendido a natureza de seus verdadeiros sentimentos e ainda tinha que aturar as brincadeiras de Ayame. Isso já era demais...

**Continua...**

N/A: Minha primeira fic de Furuba. O que acharam? Estou muito curiosa...Eu amo o Kyo, ainda mais se for junto com a Tohru...mandem reviews, por favor...aguardem o segundo capitulo...ele virá logo, eu prometo.

Quero dedicar esta fic a Aiko Hosokawa (por me "apresentar" ao mundo das fics) e a Yume vy (que me ajudou a postar neste site), e também para a clah-chan.

Mil beijos...


	2. Capítulo 2 With You

Título: **Despertar de um Sentimento.**

Autora**_: _**Cherry-in-Wonderland.**_  
_**

Anime: Fruits Basket.

Par: Kyo e Tohru.

Classificação: K

Sumário: Kyo descobre-se apaixonado por Tohru, mas como dizer a ela?Kyo/Tohru.

Disclaimer: Os respectivos personagens pertencem a genial Natsuki Takaya. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas o intuito de entretenimento.

N/A1: Pode-se dizer que esta fic acontece depois daquele capitulo do mangá em que Kyo e Yuki vão com Tohru visitar o túmulo de sua mãe.

N/A2: Gente desculpe a demora absurda, mas como estava envolvida com outros projetos, acabei deixando este de lado. Gomenasai!

Agradeço as reviews lindas - **Leila M. Santos, Mitsuki Kagome, Lady Kagura, Salina Angel Kail, Larissa Regina Aprill e May.**

Espero que curtam este capitulo.

**Capitulo 2 – With You**

No dia seguinte Kyo acordara assustado. Acabara de acordar de um sonho em que ele e Tohru haviam se beijado. Pena que era só mais um sonho, pensou angustiado. Gostaria que aquilo fosse mesmo real. Mas Tohru era tão lerdinha que não havia entendido direito quando ele tentara se declarar na noite anterior. Mas também deveria ter se expressado melhor. Droga! Por que ficara tão nervoso naquela hora?

Bom agora que acordara era melhor se arrumar e descer para o café da manhã.

Na cozinha estava Tohru preparando o café. Ela sorriu ao ver Kyo.

Bom dia – disse ela.

Bom dia - ele resmungou e bocejou.

Você acordou muito cedo hoje – Tohru disse servindo um bolo.

Estou acostumado a acordar cedo. Cê sabe... Por causa dos treinos. – Kyo completou meio constrangido porque acabara de encará-la de um jeito demorado.

Bom dia, crianças – disse Shigure animado.

Bom dia, Shigure-san. – respondeu Tohru.

Está um belo dia, não está Kyo? – murmurou Shigure.

Só ser for pra você ... – Respondeu ligeiramente irritado. Naquela casa nunca haveria um minuto de paz a sós com Tohru. Como diabos conseguiria se declarar de uma vez?

Tão pensativo ultimamente, Kyon-kitty? – Ayame provocou aparecendo atrás de Shigure.

Já te falei pra não me chamar assim! Você não tem casa não, é? – falou Kyo. Tinha quase esquecido que a serpente ainda estava lá.

Kyo não fale assim com o Ayame. A casa tampouco é sua...- Disse Yuki que acabara de aparecer na cozinha.

(Kyo lança-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas logo se senta e come um pedaço do bolo).

Ah, meu caro irmão. Eu sempre soube que na verdade você me venerava!- disse Aya indo abraça-lo.

Menos, não viaja. – Disse Yuki (deixando Aya com os braços estendidos no ar), se sentando a mesa para comer.

Kyo anda tão diferente, não acha Gure-san? – perguntou Aya encarando-o.

É mesmo, cê tem razão. Nem esbravejou hoje, como de costume. – disse ele olhando para Tohru com um sorriso. – Acho que alguma coisa aconteceu com ele.

Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kyo? – Perguntou ingenuamente Tohru.

Não aconteceu nada, não dê atenção a esses dois malucos. – Disse fuzilando Shigure com seus olhos seus olhos rubros.

Achei que tinha acontecido algo diferente ontem quando foi buscar Tohru-kun no trabalho. – falou Ayame com um sorriso largo.

Vão tomar conta da vida de vocês! – Kyo se enfureceu e socou a mesa. Saindo logo em seguida em direção a floresta.

Gato idiota – limitou-se a dizer Yuki.

Ele anda muito estressado, não acham? – Perguntou Shigure lendo seu jornal.

Kyo estava sentado embaixo de uma arvore ali perto da casa. Maldição, pensava. Ter que aturar aqueles dois fazendo piada dos seus sentimentos. Eles certamente já sabiam. Por que não o deixavam em paz.

Ah, aqueles grandes olhos azuis sempre tão brilhantes... Ela era tão linda. Como alguém como ela amaria uma pessoa amaldiçoada como ele? Que esperança poderia ter?

Kyo. – chamou uma voz a seu lado.

(Kyo estava com a cabeça baixa encostada nos joelhos)

O que você quer? – surpreendendo-se com Tohru tão perto dele.

Gostaria de ir ao cinema hoje? – perguntou apreensiva.

O quê? – perguntou meio desorientado. Ela estava _mesmo _convidando elepra sair? Era o que faltava, agora estava ouvindo coisas...

Bom, só se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer...- completou fitando seus olhos num segundo.

Claro que eu quero! – falou sem conseguir se conter. E logo se arrependeu de ter dito daquela maneira.

A Hana-chan e a Uo-chan vão gostar...

Elas vão com a gente ? – Perguntou Kyo incrédulo.

Sim, por que? – perguntou ela.

Por nada... – Era mesmo muito bom pra ser verdade, pensou.

- Então está combinado! – Disse Tohru sorrindo.

Durante o almoço...

É verdade, Tohru que você e Kyo vão sair juntos hoje? – Perguntou Shigure interessado.

É sim, vamos ao cinema – disse ela ingenuamente.

Enfim, a princesa terá seu encontro! – falou Ayame empolgado.

"_Até quando vou ter que aturar isso",_ pensou Kyo. Era melhor ignorá-los. Mas na verdade queria mesmo era estrangular aqueles dois idiotas pelas brincadeiras.

Você também não vai, Yuki? – perguntou Shigure.

Não posso, fiquei de ajudar Haru a fazer um trabalho para o colégio. Ele precisa de ajuda com literatura... – murmurou o príncipe.

Ahn...- Shigure pensou _" Se Kyo perder esta oportunidade..."._

Por que está sorrindo feito um bobo? – perguntou Yuki, sério.

Nada não. – respondeu o cão sorrindo.

Algum tempo depois no shopping...

Elas já deviam ter chegado. Estou preocupada. – disse Tohru, aflita.

Será que elas ainda vêm? – Perguntou Kyo, ligeiramente desconfiado de que aquilo era de propósito, para deixar os dois sozinhos. Se fosse, teria que agradecer aquelas duas...

Marcamos aqui em frente (cinema) as três e já se passou uma hora... – disse ela tristemente.

Já que estamos aqui vamos ver o filme. – disse Kyo, puxando Tohru pela mão.

Lá dentro, Tohru esperava Kyo voltar com a pipoca e o refrigerante, que ele fez questão de pagar não aceitando de jeito nenhum o dinheiro dela. Tinha de ser um cavalheiro. E transformaria aquele imprevisto em um encontro de verdade. Deixou que ela escolhesse o filme, afinal não era pra vê-lo que estava ali a seu lado.

Muito obrigada, Kyo – ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

De nada. – Respondeu apreensivo. Quando seria um momento ideal para dizer a tohru o que sentia por ela? Dessa vez tinha de ser mais convincente em demostrar seu amor.

- O filme já vai começar! – disse Tohru sorrindo para Kyo.

Ah...- Resmungou sem empolgação. Gostaria muito mais de ver um filme de ação, mas ela queria ver romance... Bom, talvez isso ajude a criar um clima, pensou.

O filme era bem água com açúcar na opinião de Kyo. Mas às vezes ele olhava de canto de olho para Tohru, vendo que ela estava gostando do filme. Estava cada vez mais nervoso, pois o filme já parecia estar no fim e nada. Tinha que tomar logo uma iniciativa. Pelo menos estava escuro e ela não podia ver que ele estava ruborizando.

- Tohru... – murmurou, olhando nos olhos dela. Encheu-se de coragem e pegou sua mão.

Tohru se assustou ao ter a mão segurada pela dele. Então se virou fitando aqueles olhos rubros sem entender aquele gesto. Parecia tão terno aquele olhar. Um tipo de olhar que nunca notara antes.

O tempo parecia ter parado naquele instante em que Kyo simplesmente a fitou com intensidade enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela com infinito carinho. Então Tohru finalmente entendeu. Não precisava que aquele gesto fosse explicado com palavras. Apenas sentia, como ele também sentia.

A distância entre dois foi diminuindo devagar sem que eles notassem, até que estivessem perto o suficiente para sentirem a respiração um do outro.

"_Kyo nunca..."_O pensamento foi interrompido pois Kyo vencera os poucos centímetros restantes colando seu lábios nos dela num beijo arrebatador. Ele não conseguia ter nenhum pensamento coerente, só queria tocá-la, beijá-la.

Tohru hesitou um pouco no começo, não sabia como corresponder direito aquele beijo. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

Percebendo que deveria ir mais devagar, Kyo a beijou com mais calma e carinho fazendo com que se deixasse levar na emoção do momento. O beijo só foi interrompido pelo barulho das pessoas ao redor do dois apaixonados.

- Que casal mais bonitinho! – disse uma senhora atrás deles.

"Quase me esqueci que estávamos no cinema...", pensou Kyo corando, embora o embaraço de Tohru fosse ainda maior que o dele. Estava ainda mais vermelha.

Vamos o filme acabou. – murmurou ele, levantando.

S-sim – murmurou ela desejando sumir logo dali.

Quer tomar um sorvete ? – convidou Kyo pegando sua mão.

Quero sim. – Tohru sorriu radiante.

Kyo pegou sua mão delicadamente e entrelaçou com as suas. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia o quão complicado seria este relacionamento, mas estava disposto a tentar. Era esta a esperança que o mantinha vivo. Por ela, havia desistido de fugir mais uma vez. Ela o havia salvado.

Se pudesse enfrentar os problemas que viessem ao lado de alguém tão especial, tinha certeza de que daria tudo certo.

_**Fim**_

E aí? O que acharam? Kyo foi tão fofo...ah, como eu queria um Kyo pra mim suspiros... eu também gosto do Yuki mas Kyo é tudo de bom! E sim, eu acho que o Kyo e a Tohru TEM que ficar juntos no final do ...mandem suas opiniões, por favor...Eu adoro ler reviews...Beijos a todos que lerem.


End file.
